Akatsuki Life
by 93miharu
Summary: Life of two twin sisters living with the akatsuki to love storys to love triangles action packed story!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own anything this is strictly fan-made

Akatsuki life : Chapter 1 the encounter

Hey Michiyo! Don't go and kill yourself now!"Yelled Miharu.  
"How the hell does that work? I don't know how to die!"Yelled Michiyo as she cut another shinobi down.  
"Why the hell are we fighting these stupid sound ninja any ways?"asked Miharu.  
"Too protect the village...Idiot!"cursed Michiyo.

Little did they know that they were being watched from the shadows.

"This is weak there are no ninjas brave enough to challenge the both of us on were unstoppable."Laughed Michiyo.  
"I know, hey look we killed them instantly without knowing."said Miharu.  
"Great I wanted to fight some more nothing but a bunch of weaklings , lets go are mission is complete."sulked Michiyo.  
"Wait there's two more people we need to take care of and there hiding behind that bush."said Miharu.  
"I call fish face!."yelled Michiyo.  
"Hey! I am not a fish face!"yelled a mysterious blue man.(hint,hint)  
"You Idiot! you blew our cover!"yelled another mysterious man.  
"Excuse me but I'd really like to go home now so I'll give you the choice Quick and painless or we can do this the hard way , Personally it gives me more enjoyment to watch you squirm I love the hard way."Laughed Miharu.  
"Why are you watching us from afar any ways?"asked Michiyo.  
"We were looking for the so called Blood sisters."answered the man.  
"Why?"asked Miharu.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to talk that's classified."  
" I THINK WE SHOULD KNOW SINCE WE ARE THE BLOOD SISTERS YOU JACKASS!!!!"yelled Michiyo.  
"You guys are the blood sisters there is no way!"said the man.  
Michiyo and Miharu pointed at there arms to the mark that said BLOOD in Japanese lettering.  
"Believe us now?"asked Miharu.  
"Of course! I'm Itachi Uchiha and this is Kisame."said Itachi.  
"You still didn't answer my question what do you want from us?"asked Miharu.  
"We came looking for you two to join the Akatsuki , will you?"asked Itachi.  
"Sure I have nothing better to do!"Exclaimed Michiyo.  
"OK lead the way , and by the way your sexy!"whispered Miharu as she walked passed Itachi.  
"Miharu! You Flirt!"yelled michiyo.  
"I'm clearly just stating the obvious."laughed Miharu.  
"Your still a ho."mumbled Michiyo.  
"Hurry up stop watching the clouds!"demanded Miharu.  
"Fine! Only If we can get some ramen!"replied Michiyo.  
"Hello we are in the middle of the forest! Get with the program!"yelled Miharu.  
Michiyo and Miharu went with Itachi and Kisame to the akatsuki to become official members.

Stay alert for our next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i dont own anything this is strickly fan-made

Chapter 2 : The New A-rivals

"How long does it take to get to this hideout?"asked Michiyo.

"Were here."replied itachi.

"WHAT THE HELL A ROCK IS YOUR HIDE OUT? YOUR EVEN MORE PATHETIC THEN I IMAGINED."Laughed Michiyo.

"you retard this is the seal to the akatsuki layer."replied Itachi.

"I should kick your ass just for saying that."bellowed Michiyo.

"Im hungry im going to take out my klondike bar."said Michiyo as she was opening the wrapper.

"What's that?"asked Itachi.

"My ice cream bar...idiot!"whispered Michiyo.

"What's that?"asked Itachi.

00

"OMG...here have a peice."replied Michiyo.

"OMG IT"S SOOOO GOOD!!!!!"yelled Itachi.

"Just open the stupid door you nut case!"demanded Miharu.

"Right...Five pronged seal...REALESE!!!"said Itachi.

The gigantic rock had moved to the side Miharu and Michiyo walked into the giant whole where the rock used to be and saw 7 shadowy figures standing before them.

"You two are the blood sister correct."spoke the one who appeared to be the leader.

"Yes and were tired and bored of ur flanting now what the hell do you want us for!"demanded Miharu.

"I would like you two to join the Akatsuki Im pein by the way."

"I dont care what your name is Im tired and I want to become an Akatsuki member ...now talk."demanded Miharu.

"Fisty aren't you?"asked pein.

Pein had a smirk come across his face.

"First time I ever seen you smirk."Konad said angerly.

"Hey blue lady are you and fish face related?"asked Michiyo.

"No way she's to ugly to be related to that fine hunk of fish over there."remarked Miharu.

"BURN!!!!"yelled Michiyo.

"I'll teach you to mouth off to me you little pest."screeched Konad.

"Dude I totally wouldn't do that if I were you she'll tear you up...I know from personal experience ...welll not exactly me well somebody else...Do you have a libary here!"asked Michiyo.

Konad charged at Miharu with hate in her eyes , Miharu moved so fast you couldn't help but blink and the fight would be over.

Miharu came behind Konad and puched her in the back and made her go flying into the akatsuki layer walls.

"That's going to hurt in the moring."laughed Michiyo.

Konad had hit the wall and fell to the floor and landed flat on her face. Her corpse all mangled on the cold hard floor, Konad got up and knelt down and started laughing aloud.

"Funny was it I guess I didn't make it clear STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR BE KILLED!!!"Yelled Miharu.

A noise came from behind it was the akatsuki members dazed and confused yet they were cheering on Miharu.

"Ok that's enough fun for now."said Pein.

"Im tired who wants to show me to my room?"asked Miharu.

"Hello im HUNGRY!!"yelled Michiyo.

"foods down the hall."said Pein.

"My room?"asked Miharu.

"Allow me to take you."said Itachi.

"Ok."replied Miharu.

Itachi and Miharu went up to the room Miharu was currently staying in.(KINKY)

Miharu sat down on the black and red silky sheets of her bed Itachi standing in the corner and mumbled something.

"What did you say Itachi?"asked Miharu.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY ROOM."screamed Michiyo as she bursted through the door.

"Across the hall...no get out you lack hatred."said Itachi.

"You were saying?"said Miharu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : New Realations

_"I just wanted to say that I...I..."studdered Itachi._

_"Spit it out I dont have all day."snarled Miharu._

_"If I can't tell you I'll show you."said Itachi seducingly._

_A shriek of screams came from across the hall it was Michiyo._

_"THERE'S A GIANT HALF PLANT OREO IN MY ROOM!!!!"screeched Michiyo._

_"I guess Michiyo met Zetsu."mumbled Itachi._

_"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!"yelled Michiyo._

_"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Miharu._

_Michiyo points to the weird plant thing in the corner of the room._

_"What the hell is that thing?"asked Miharu._

_"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE! IT'S A GIANT OREO!!!"yelled Michiyo._

_sniff _

_"IM A HUMAN BEING ... sort of... AND I HAVE FEELINGS JUST LIKE YOU."screamed Zetsu._

_"...HAHAHAHAHA OMFG!!!!!! Im going to the bath house now...where is it again?"asked Michiyo._

_"Outside. 00."replied Itachi._

_"Ya I knew that."replied Michiyo._

_"What the hell?GET OUT OF MY ROOM...00 NOW!!!!!!!!!!"Yelled Michiyo._

_Michiyo went down to the bath house and took off her cloak and slipped into the water_

_Michiyo heard what seemed to sound like a moan (eye twitch) Michiyo swam over were the sound was coming from the other sound of the wooden fence Michiyo peeked through a small crack in the fence Michiyo saw Miharu and Itachi making out on the other side of the fence suddenly something cool touch Michiyo's leg , Michiyo turned around and saw a blue man staring at her, it was kisame staring right at Michiyo._

_00 "OMG!!!!!!_

_Michiyo grabed her akatsuki cloak and ran back to her room madly blushing leaving Kisame stunned._

_Later that night,_

_"Im sayin guys you should of seen it her ass was fine..."stated Kisame._

_"It's a shame that she ...Kisame was cut off by a fist smashing his face and sending Kisame into the wall._

_"Whoa holy shit dude!!!"yelled tobi._

_"Hey I remember now I saw Michiyo run into the room and she does have a nice ...Itachi was cut off by a slap across the face by Miharu._

_Pein walks in_

_"Oh hey Pein how's it going why don't we go into the back room."asked Miharu._

_"I don't think so your staying here Miharu."demanded Itachi._

_"Im a big girl I can handle myself and when do you make my decisions Itachi!!!"snarled Miharu._

_"I just..."growled Itachi._

_"Somebody's jealous!!"Mocked Michiyo._

_"IM NOT!!!! MICHIYO IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"yelled Itachi._

_"You got to catch me to kill me."Laughed Michiyo as she was running down he hall._

_"So Pein what about it?"replied Miharu._

_"I...I okay "smirked Pein._

_Miharu brought Pein upstairs to her room, as Itachi saw them he stopped trying to catch Michiyo, just as the door closed SMACK!!! Itachi was hit by Michiyo and fell backward._

_"Itachi I belive Im the winner now ,you owe me money and i want it by tommorrow ok bye bye now."said Michiyo._

_"Before I leave you want a klondike bar?"asked Michiyo._

_"Im not in the mood for a klondike bar"hissed Itachi._

_"What crawled up your but and died" mumbled Michiyo._

_"JUST SHUT UP!!!!"shouted Itachi._

_"Somebody's Pmsing!!"Laughed Michiyo._

_"I can't belive it, the only one I ever loved"sobed Itachi._

_"You are such a cheese puff."Laughed Michiyo. _

_"Just leave me alone."sobed Itachi._

_"What ever you say CHEESE PUFF!"Laugh Michiyo._

_smirks evily_

_"You do know that there is an easy way to get back at her dont you?"asked Michiyo._

_"No what?"asked Itachi._

_"MAKE HER JEALOUS RETARD!!!!"Yelled Michiyo._

_"How?"asked Itachi._

_"You get a girl you cheese puff!"mumbled Michiyo._

_"Where am I supposed to find a girl?"_

_smiles at Michiyo_

_"Wait no way there is no way I am going to do this!"Yelled Michiyo._

_Five hours later_

_"I can't belive Im doing this!"Yelled Michiyo._

_"I AM SO JEALOUS!!!!" cried Kisame!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything It's purely fan made._


	4. Chapter 4

**Akatsuki Life Chapter 4 - Envy**

_"So let me get this straight Itachi wants to get Miharu jealous so he's using you!"Cried Kisame._

_"Exactly fish face! Wait why the hell am I here I'm leaving!"Yelled Michiyo._

_"Michiyo catch!"said Itachi._

_Itachi threw a klondike bar to Michiyo, Michiyo jumped up and glared at everyone_

_"MY KLONDIKE!"growled Michiyo._

_Sasori popped in and sat down interested where this was going._

_"Exactly how are you going to get Miharu jealous and remember she's with the leader, what a bother."said sasori._

_"Easy pretend that were a couple."said Itachi._

_"Yes and No like I said she is with Pein what if he finds out that your trying to take her away from him and he will kill you."stated sasori._

_"Hmmmm and what interest is this of yours Sasori!!!Asked Michiyo._

_"No reason I just...NEVER MIND why would I have to tell you losers anyways."snarled Sasori._

_"Come on you can tell us."said Michiyo._

_"Leave me alone Michiyo."Mumbled Sasori._

_"Well It can't be because you Love her your just a puppet."teased Michiyo._

_"Say anything like that again and I'll kill you and make you into another puppet."mumbled Sasori._

_Sasori left the room and everyone was quiet._

_"That was weird."spoke Michiyo._

_"Anyways what the hell are we supposed to about this?"asked Itachi._

_"Ok here's what you'll will do first you need to act couple like, infront of Miharu."suggested Kisame._

_Meanwhile Miharu and Pein walking down the hall then Miharu walks in the room with Pein and Tobi blurts out "Itachi and Michiyo are dating!" Pein laughs and holds Miharu closer to him and kisses Miharu on the cheek "Your not the only ones who are dating" Michiyo stands up and leaves to the bath house passing by Miharu. Miharu gives Michiyo an evil look and Michiyo quickly passes by trying to ingnore it._

_"Hey um Michiyo I'll join you hold on!"shouts Itachi._

_"Hey Miharu you want to go to?"asked Pein._

_"No Im tired Im going to my room , Good night Pein."said Miharu._

_Miharu went to her room closing the door behind her, and going towards the window were Itachi and Michiyo were. Miharu sighed and went on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. One hour later Miharu heard someone open the door to her room._

_"Who the hell is there?"asked Miharu._

_"It's me...I just wanted to say that I..._


End file.
